Landscape pins are used to pin landscape fabric or similar material to a ground surface. Usually, the pins are an inverted U-shape with two legs joined together by a linkage at the top. The legs of the pins are inserted through the material and into the ground surface. The linkage remains on top of the material to hold it in place. The pins may be used to hold the material in place either temporarily or permanently.
Often numerous pins are used to hold the material. Inserting numerous pins can be very time consuming. Additionally, landscape pins are usually manufactured from a weak material that is susceptible to bending if the force used to insert it is not properly aligned with the pin. Furthermore, ground surfaces vary in hardness and pins are difficult to insert in to particularly hard ground surfaces.